Timeline (Earth-13)
XVI Century *1519 - The Spaniards make the first contact with the Aztec Empire. *1520 - The La Noche triste ''event. *1521 - The Spaniards besieged Tenochtitlan. The same year the Spaniards are expelled from America. *1569 - The Aztecs start to build a modern navy. XVII Century *1602 - England starts to colonize North America. *1612 - The second Aztec-Spanish war. Aztec victory. *1620 - The ship MAYFLOWER brings the Pilgrims to the New World. *1632 - The Aztec Empire makes an alliance with the Incan Empire in order to keep European intervention away from their empires. XVIII Century *1775 - The United States obtains independence with Aztec help. *1795 - An Aztec-American alliance is formed. XIX Century *1802 - The Caribbean War starts between Aztecs and Incas by a side and British, French and Spanish by the other. *1806 - The German/Incan War begins. *1812 - The first Aztec colony in Africa is settled, causing difficulties in the relations between the United Kingdom and the Aztec empire. *1813 - The German Empire wins in the German/Incan War. The alliance between Aztecs and Incas is broken because the Aztecs didn't send help to the Incas during the war. *1871 - Germany reunification. *1898 - The American/Aztec-Spanish War. A/A victory, Spain yields Puerto Rico and the Philippines to the alliance and gives Cuba's independence. XX Century 10's ---- *1914 - Archduke Franz Ferdinand, heir to the Austro-Hungarian throne was murdered by a Serbian nationalist, the First World War is sparked. The Austro-Hungarian empire declares war on Serbia and Montenegro, but the Russian Empire feels that they must help to its “Slavic brothers” in the war, so it declares war on Austria-Hungary the same year. Later, Germany declares war on Russia to help its allies. Then the Ottoman Empire declares war on the Triple Entente (Russia, France, and England) at the same time they declare war on the central powers (Ottoman, Austro-Hungarian, and German empires). *1915 - The European war becomes global. *1917 - Russia withdraws from the war because of the Bolshevik movement. Six months later the Whites (Russian Empire) defeated the Reds (Communists). *1918 - The Aztecs and Americans enter the war. One month later, the Incan Empire does the same. The Bahasa Confederation declares independence; the same with the Indian territory, creating the Republic of India. *1919 - The Incas were totally defeated by the A/A coalition at the Battle of Chichen Itza *1919 - The Central Powers are defeated by the Allies. Nazi Party is created in Germany. 20's ---- *1920 - The Aztec Empire and the U.S. start a bilateral cooperation plan for economic prosperity. *1921 - The Incan Worker's Party is born, later known as the Jaguar Party. *1922 - The Aztec Empire, USA and the Russian Empire join the League of Nations. *1927 - The Muslim Confederation is formed, declaring independence from the UK and the Ottoman Empire. *1929 - The stock market in the world crashes on ''Black Thursday, beginning the Great Depression. 30's ---- *1931 - The Aztec Empire and the U.S. start the New Deal (known as Yancuic Zayanaliztliplan to the Aztecs), a widespread social welfare strategy to combat the economic and social devastation of the Great Depression. *1933 - The statute of Westminster is signed by the UK, giving Australia its independence from Parliament. *1935 - The Spanish civil war begins. *1937 - The second Sino-Japanese War begins. *1938 - The Axis Berlin-Rome-Cuzco is formed, creating the Axis forces. *1939 - Germany launches an attack against Poland; later France and England declare war on the Axis. The U.S. and the Aztecs send help to North Africa and the Mediterranean. Sparking the Second World War 40's ---- *1940 - Germany invades Denmark, Norway, the Netherlands, Belgium, and France; each campaign lasts less than a month due to the German Blitzkrieg, destroying Rotterdam. Paris falls to the Germans. Germany starts sending troops to Africa. The Battle of Britain occurs, the Luftwaffe defeat the RAF, destroying 75% of this; Hitler invades Britain with Operation Sealion. The Axis Berlin-Rome-Cuzco-Tokyo is created. India and Japan start to attack the Bahasa Confederation and China. Persia joined the Axis forces. *1941 - Greece and Yugoslavia are conquered by the Germans. The Incan Empire launches a surprise attack on the Aztec Empire in three different points, the most important is the Battle of Chichen Itza. Persia invades the Muslim Confederation and Turkey. Japan takes control of the northern part of the Bahasa Confederation. Japan attacks Pearl Harbor. Operation Barbarossa starts; the Germans take control of a vast part of the Russian territory. Spain invades Portugal and takes control of the southern French coast. *1942 - The Incan Empire and the Amazonian Republic invades the Republic of Great Colombia; Great Colombia, Brasil, and the Patagonia Republic declare war on the Incans. Japan takes control of the Philippines. The Bahasa Confederation begins to repel the Indian and Japanese advance in its territory. The Muslim Confederation resists the Persian attack. Moscow and St. Petersburg sieges (that will last for five months) start. *1943 - St. Petersburg is re-captured by the Russians, whereas Moscow is taken by the Germans. Operation Quetzalcoatl begins; it consists of the invasion of the Incan Empire and the liberation of Great Colombia. American and Aztec troops invade Britain in an attempt to liberate it from the Germans. The Bahasa Confederation invades India and expels the Japanese. The Muslim Confederation expels the Persians and invades Persia and India; it also sends oil to help the Aztecs, Americans and the British in North Africa. The American and Aztec Navies take control of the Philippines. The Aztecs take control of the northern part of the Incan Empire. Brasil and the Patagonian Republic expel the Incan forces from their territory. *1944 - Project Manhattan Mixco starts. The Russians start to push the Germans out its boundaries. The Aztecs and Americans take control of North Africa, Britain, South Pacific, south Italy. The Aztecs invade Spain and liberate Portugal. The Muslim and Bahasa Confederations make a huge operation named Emissaries of Allah, which consists of invading India. The Muslims Co. takes Teheran, defeating the Persians. *1945 - The Normandy Invasion occurs; 1,000,000 American, Aztec, British, Brazilian and Patagonian soldiers disembark with more than 3,000 tanks and 15,000 artillery pieces. Half of the Incan Empire falls to the Aztecs. Great Colombia is liberated. The Russian Empire pushes the Germans off, and start to invade the Reichstag. China counter-attacks Japan, invading Manchukuo and Korea. The Muslim and Bahasa Confederations take control of Indian cities such as Punjab, Karachi, Quetta, Mumbai, Madras, etc.; Delhi still Indian. Italy falls to the allies, as does North Africa. The Pacific front is still inactive. *1946 - The Manhattan-Mixco Project ends successfully, the first atomic bomb is tested. The cities of Quito and Machu Pichu are destroyed by atomic bombs; the Aztecs and Americans enter Cuzco victoriously. India surrenders before the Allies take Delhi and New Delhi. The U.S., China, and the Aztecs invade Japan in December; dropping an atomic bomb over Tokyo, destroying it totally. Japan surrenders one day later. *1947 - The allies take Berlin, finishing the war after eight years (unlike our OTL; which lasted only six years). *1949 - Two blocks are formed: the allies of the Aztec/Americans and the allies of the Russian Empire. This begins the Cold War. 50's ---- *1951 - The American and Aztec Space programs start. Both, NASA (the National Aeronautics and Space Administration) and the ICTT (Ilhuicalli iz Coatlacan, Tepostotl ue Tentuhyotl, The Royal Space Exploration, and Aeronautic Development Agency), work together to study and colonize deep space. *1952 - The Royal Space Exploration Agency (Королевский исследованию космического агентства) of the Russian Empire is founded as response to the A/A space agencies. *1953 - Germany is divided into FRG and GDR. *1954 - The first men in space: George Smith and Tlacaelel Uepunam. *1955 - Korean War begins, UN coalition against the Russian Coalition tense international diplomacy. *1956 - First Russian on space: Ivan Brushenko. *1957 - The Royal Secretariat of the Nuclear Development (YTNT-Yaotlatquitl Tlapopoliztli Nucliar Temozcaliztli) in the Aztec Empire is founded, managing the nuclear weapons control. Emperor Moctezuma Tlacaelel Tonantzin II acceded to the throne after the death of his father Tecon Imnatil Tonantzin "the guide". The Indian Muslim War begins attempting to start WW-III. *1959 - The A/A space agencies propose to reach the moon before 1965. 60's ---- *1961 - The ICTT and the YTNT are combined to found the Nuclear/Space Division in the Aztec Empire (INX - Ilhualcalli ue Nucliar Xelcuencuiclexi). *1962 - Aztec spy planes detect Russian nuclear missiles in the island of Hueecpacu, Incan territory; although the northern part of the Inca territory was under Aztec jurisdiction, exploding in the Incan Missile Crisis. *1963 - The Russian Empire reveals the plan of a space station called Alexei II. *1964 - Men reach the moon. The first men on lunar soil are Neil Amstrong, Moctezuma Teco, Alfred O'Donell and Xocoyotzin Quetzalo. The Computer Revolution starts. *1965 - The USA and the Aztec empire sign the North American Free Trade Agreement (Nahuatl-Ueci Amriki Cempalli Tahuatl Ince), the first on its kind in the world. *1967 - The third Aztec-Spanish war begins; stressing even more international relations. The cellphone appears. *1969 - A/A space agencies reach Mars in a robotized mission. The Russian Empire declares bankruptcy. PC's appear. 70's ---- *1970 - The Berlin Wall falls. *1971- Inca terrorists hijack a commercial airliner Azteca Airlines Flight 242 bound for Tenochtitlan from Miami . The aircraft is destroyed in flight by 2 F-4 Phantoms of the Aztec Imperial Air Force when it is discovered that the terrorist plan to crash it into the Aztec Empire Parliament. *1972 - The A/A agencies reveal the "secret" space station that they were constructing in privacy since 1966, called "The New World". *1974 - Men touch Martian soil in the mission Huitzilopochtli. PC's are now so cheap that the third world countries are a competitive market. *1976 - Cellphones become the most popular gadget, reaching one billion units sold in all over the world. *1979 - The first lunar colony is planned for 1990. The second Russian civil war begins, the Whites are victorious again. 80's ---- *1981 - The Patagonian-Brazilian war begins; the US and the Aztecs declare neutral. *1982 - AIDS is first spotted by an Incan doctor in Tenochtitlan. Oil peaks in the American reserves. *1984 - The Alpha Centauri or Sky Seeing lunar station is opened. The occupation of the Incan Empire is over by Aztec and American troops. *1988 - "The Green Revolution" begins as a huge campaign to moderate energy consumption, principally in the industrialized countries (different from OTL which began in the XXI century). 90's ---- *1991 - The Ozcallan-Ontario Space station plan on Mars is announced. *1993 - Peak Oil is reached in the Muslim Confederation, marking the beginning of the end of the oil age. *1994 - Flights between London and Sidney in one hour are now possible with new aircraft developed by the Nuclear/Space Division and NASA. *1996 - The "New Millennium" economic crisis hits the world as oil reaches more than 344 dls/bl un Japan, 286 dls/bl in Europe, 255 dls/bl in North America, 198 dls/bl in the rest of the world. XXI Century 10's ---- *2001 - The Progress Conference event. *2003 - The ecological sources of energy provide more than 49% of the world-wide demand. *2008 - The first aerospace tours company opens with one hotel on the moon close to the Alpha Centauri Base. *2009 - The Ozcallan-Ontario station on Mars is 90% completed. *2010 - Green sources of energy are expected to provide the 71% of the world energy demand (this includes fusion nuclear power) Category:Earth-13 Category:Alt Earths